


Дракула Мэттью Вона

by sssoqasnape



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Humor, Multi, Parody, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssoqasnape/pseuds/sssoqasnape
Summary: — Вы точно профессор?— Нет, я подобрал документы с трупа какого-то дедка по дороге из работного дома.





	Дракула Мэттью Вона

**Author's Note:**

> Это очень странный кроссовер, знаю. Написано в рамках моей ежегодной рубрики "хэллоуинские байки"  
> И я для нее сделал коллаж:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/fad3da91b44b3b9454ebabe168984367/tumblr_oz4epmnYRA1w2xer4o1_540.jpg

**Дракула Мэттью Вона**

В ролях:

Гэри «Эггси» Анвин — Абрахам Ван Хельсинг

Гарри «Галахад» Харт — Влад III «Дракула» «Цепеш» Бассараб

Мерлин — Джонатан Харкер

Роксана Мортон — Мина Мюррей

Ричмонд Валентайн — Джек Сьюард

Газель — Люси Вестенра

Специалиста по «таинственным заболеваниям», профессора Гэри Ван Хельсинга, нашли в трактире, где он, лениво развалившись, потягивал эль и объяснял свою теорию про вампиров кучке хмурых учёных, которые были ужасно недовольны обстановкой, в которой находились.

Уговорить его помочь Сьюарду практически ничего не стоило, ведь молодой человек обожал всяческие авантюры. Но, при этом, он не просто так именовался профессором — мистер Ван Хельсинг обладал живым ясным разумом и богатым опытом. Он почти сразу же согласился помочь своему другу в проблеме с дорогой ему особой, некоей Люси, страдающей от неизвестного, но весьма подозрительного, на его взгляд, заболевания.

С некоторым трудом увернувшись от когтей Люси, Хельсинг что было мочи врезал ей по голове канделябром. Склонившись над брюнеткой, даже в отключке скалившей клыки, профессор присвистнул.

— Поздравляю, господа, у вас вампир! — с восторгом произнес он и смачно выругался. Господа поморщились. Доктор Сьюард крутанул пальцем у виска.

Чем дольше Гэри рассматривал дело, тем крепче были его подозрения.

— Здесь точно замешаны потусторонние силы, — постарался как можно убедительнее высказать свою точку зрения он. Но спустя несколько минут выслушивания сомнений в его выводе и его праве зваться профессором, не выдержал: — Так, аристократия, рты позакрывайте. Если я сказал, что это вампир, значит так оно и есть.

В дальнейшем, с ним не спорили, но очень неприкрыто осуждали и шептались о том, что он ведёт себя вовсе не по-профессорски.

Выслушав историю Харкера, Хельсинг более ни минуты не сомневался.

— Это вампир! И не простой, а тот самый! — довольный собой просиял молодой человек.

— Тот самый — это какой? — осторожно поинтересовался у него Харкер, недоуменно потирая лысину.

— Граф Дракула, конечно же! Он же Влад Цепеш. Средневековый князь Валахии. Которая сейчас Трансильвания. Неужели не слышали? Да, вы, аристократы, как всегда — впереди планеты всей, — с наглой усмешкой фыркнул профессор.

— Ну и что же вы предлагаете? — Харкеру было явно неприятно общаться с Ван Хельсингом, но он терпел ради своей любимой, выдерживая лицо и не опускаясь до ответного хамства.

— Всё проще простого — мы должны уничтожить его укрытие. Наверняка есть некое место, в котором он укрывается днем. Скорее всего, это некий сосуд с землей его края. Только в ней его могли доставить к нам.

— У него Мина! Он схватил её! Пока мы занимались чёрт знает чем, — Харкер внешне был всё ещё спокоен, но внутри он уже крушил черепа.

— Спокойно, мистер, — недовольно скривился Гэри. — Спасем своем вашу любовь. Главное — выдыхайте. А то уже дым из ноздрей валит. А я на быков не работаю.

— Хэй, ты, вампир проклятый! — Ван Хельсинг вмешался как раз в тот момент, когда Хакер уже почти выстрелил в Дракулу.

— Что такое, юноша? — устало поморщился граф. Он уже смирился со своей смертью, как его так внезапно остановили.

— Слушай, отпусти девчонку, а? Ну зачем она тебе? Меняемся — ты нам девушку, а мы тебе жизнь. Согласен?

Дракула взглянул на него, как на умалишённого.

— Вы точно профессор?

— Нет, я подобрал документы с трупа какого-то дедка по дороге из работного дома, — язвительно выплюнул Гэри.

— Это бы многое объяснило, — пробормотал себе под нос Харкер.

— Ну не хочешь такой обмен, давай по-другому. Отдавай девушку и забирай меня.

Вампир поперхнулся воздухом.

— Это ещё зачем?!

— Ну как. Мы живем в прогрессивное время. Я симпатичный молодой человек. Вы тоже ничего, пусть и не молодой. Я явно выносливее, чем девчонка. А вы явно тот ещё зверь. Так берите меня. Не мучьте человека.

Не будь граф таким выдержанным человеком, он бы выглядел, как рыбка — беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь хоть что-то сказать, но безуспешно. По крайней мере, в своей голове Дракула видел себя именно так.

— Хорош ломаться, граф. Пошли, — Гэри подхватил под локоток свою бессмертную жертву и повёл, куда глаза глядят. — Ты же сделаешь меня вампиром, да? Тебе же нужен вечный спутник. Будет нехорошо, если я умру.

Глядя им вслед, Харкер был почти готов рассмеяться. По спине графа было прекрасно видно, сколь он несчастен и растерян. Адвокат приобнял Мину и усмехнулся.

— Как думаешь, насколько быстро этот профессор покорит сердце вампира?


End file.
